Sick
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Upon learning that Kagome is home sick, the Host Club rushes forward, eager to nurse their second little girl back to health. But how can the Hosts help her get better when they're fighting for her affection?
1. Sick

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takakashi and Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori. I own nothing. All rights belong to their respective owners/creators.

**Brief summary** – In this story, Kagome is living with her cousin Haruhi. She moved away from the Shrine since she could not stand living there anymore. Kagome cannot travel through time anymore and InuYasha cannot travel to her time anymore. The final battle was complete and Naraku was destroyed. Kagome is one year older than Haruhi and is in Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori's class.

**Author's Note -** I am fixing up this story. That is why I am re-posting the chapters one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sick<strong>

* * *

><p>"I feel awful." Kagome groaned, her eyes swirling. All around her, it felt as though the world were spinning. In every direction she looked, objects were swaying, moving back and forth. She lay in her twin bed, the covers drawn all the way up to her chin.<p>

"Kagome-chan, ready to go?" knocked Haruhi. She walked into her cousin's room and saw that she was still in bed. Her eyes widened and she rushed forward. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Her cousin was a dreadful shade of white. Haruhi knelt down and watched her cousin, concerned.

Kagome slowly turned her head to the right, and offered the brunette a small smile. "I'm not feeling so good, Haruhi-chan," she managed to say before a few coughs erupted from her lips.

Haruhi cringed. "Would you like to stay home today?" Kagome nodded. "Alright then," Haruhi said with a smile. "I'll go call Otou-san and tell him that we're staying home." She started to walk towards the door but stopped a moment later. "Kagome-chan, is there anything you would like?"

"Maybe some cough drops and water?" She spoke meekly. "And Haruhi-chan, you don't need to stay home too. Go to school."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'll go get those from the kitchen," she stated and shut the door. "Typical Kagome-chan," she muttered to herself and neared the apartment's small kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-chan… Haruhi-chan… <strong>Haruhi-chan<strong>!" an overly panic-stricken Tamaki charged, grabbing his 'daughter' by the shoulders and began to shake her violently. "Where's Kagome-chan? Why wasn't she in class today!" His voice rose louder, bouncing off the walls. "Did something happen? Is my second beloved daughter okay?"

"Easy there Tamaki-senpai, just calm down." Haruhi said steadily and removed Tamaki's hands from her shoulders. "Nothing bad happened to Kagome-chan. She's not hurt."

"Then where is she?" He demanded. "She wasn't in class at all today!" His second daughter's seat was empty in all of the classes they had together: History, English and mathematics.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "She's at home sick."

Right away, all of the hosts ceased their current activity and directed their attention towards Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, what do you mean… she's sick?" Honey sniffled, tears forming inside of his eyes.

Haruhi blinked. "Let's see," she mumbled, "When I left, I checked her temperature. She had a small fever and was complaining of a sore throat." Haruhi decided to withhold the addition of mentioning Kagome felt nauseous and dizzy. There was no use in making the hosts—Tamaki especially—take the situation and make it even worse.

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Before, he was sitting down in one of the luxurious couches with his twin brother, playing the latest video game on their newest console. However, after hearing of Kagome's illness, he had long forgotten about the game. "Is she okay?" He rushed forward, his eyes wider than usual. "Is she taking any medication? Is she sleeping? Why didn't you bother to stay home with her?"

Haruhi grimaced. "I tried to stay home with her but she wouldn't let me."

Kaoru's face softened. "She put up a fuss, huh?" Haruhi nodded. Kagome was notorious within the club—within the school for that matter—for putting up a fuss whenever others wanted to help her. "I bet she said that she wanted you to come to school so that you wouldn't miss anything, huh?" Kaoru questioned.

Haruhi sighed. "It's like you were there listening into the conversation."

Kaoru chuckled but it did nothing to calm his nerves. "Is she sleeping now?" He wondered aloud.

"When I left for school, she was sleeping," Haruhi explained.

"At least she's getting her rest," Kyoya piped in, sitting at his usual table with his laptop open. "Sleep is essential, especially when you're sick." Mori and Honey nodded in agreement.

"But sleep isn't enough!" Tamaki hollered as the room then went dark and a single spotlight fell over him. "After all, what good will sleep do, if no one is there to help Kagome-chan when she wakes up? What will she do if she gets hungry or she starts to feel even worse?" His voice started to rise and he waved his arms like a rag doll. "With Haruhi-chan at school and her father at work, no one will be there to help Kagome-chan in her desperate time of need."

"Um, Senpai, you're making it sound as though she's dying," Haruhi said flatly; but was ignored.

"That's why I suggest we all go over there to help out our little girl!" Tamaki shouted, standing straight. "Now, who's with me?"

"We are boss!" The twins chorused, saluting.

"So are we!" Honey and Mori sat up from their matching chairs, and stood tall and straight. "After all, if Kago-chan isn't feeling good, I want to be there to help her. Don't you, Takashi?" Mori grunted in agreement.

"I suppose I'll come as well," Kyoya said and shut his laptop.

_Though, I'm guessing Kagome won't be too happy to see us, _he added to himself.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tamaki shouted as the lights came back on. "Let's get going!" He reached for Haruhi's hand and started to charge out of the room. Haruhi yelled for him to slow down and Hikaru and Kaoru ran off, following behind them. Honey jumped onto Mori's shoulders with Usa-chan tightly in his grasp and Kyouya set about putting his equipment away.

"Kagome, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." He said to himself, shaking his head.


	2. Nightmares Equal Reality

_**Chapter Two: Nightmares Equal Reality**_

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan! Please come out and play~!"<p>

_No it couldn't be. They couldn't actually be here, could they?_

"We heard that you were sick and we wanted to help make you feel better!" Tamaki cried.

_This had to be a nightmare right. A bad dream… hopefully._

"Kago-chan, Kago-chan, Kago-chan!" another voice that sounded like Honey-senpai rang, "Please open your bedroom door. We brought you some yummy tea and sweets that might make you feel a lot better."

"Hmm," Mori grunted in agreement from behind the door.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Beads of sweat began to roll down Kagome's neck and head.

"**Kagome-chan!" **

Oh no, it was them… the twins. She paled.

"Open up already." Hikaru bellowed, knocking on the door. "We don't want to spend all day standing outside your bedroom door."

A snarled escaped her lips, evidently revealing her annoyance.

"Kagome-chan," Kaoru stated, somewhat calmer. "Please come out. We just want to help you."

_Help? How? By just making things worse_, she thought to herself.

"Well Kagome," Kyouya began. She started to tremble since she did not like his tone of voice. It was the one he used whenever he was about to blackmail someone. "If you aren't willing to come out of your room reasonably, then maybe some _help_ is in order." She kicked off the sheets and jumped to her feet. "I seem to have found some of your elementary records that you were—"

She unlocked the door and opened it up before he could continue. While everyone smiled, relieved, all hell broke lose as Kagome snarled, flames forming around her. Tamaki, the twins and Honey all let out similar screams of terror and tried to run away. This was not good.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Kagome sighed, glaring at the hosts who were now crowded around the table in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" She coughed in between her words.<p>

"We came to make sure that you were alright my dear, Kagome-chan." Tamaki began, sitting up from the ground. He reached for Kagome's hands, not noticing her look of sheer disdain. "Haruhi-chan told us about your horrible, terrible, and gruesomely horrid illness. After hearing about it, we just had to rush over here to make sure that you were alright."

"Gee thanks," Kagome said sarcastically and withdrew her hands from his grasp. "But I'm fine—" a violent cough escaped from her lips, interrupting her current speech. Tamaki gasped and lunged forward, along with Kaoru and Hikaru. With thoughts of the worst beginning to cloud their minds, the three began to shout and scream, looking at the girl as though she were on the verge of death's bed.

"Oh no, Kagome-chan!" hollered Tamaki, his eyes the size of a doe's. "Are you okay? Are you going to die?" He waved his arms madly, looking around the room in a daze. "Haruhi-chan, what should we do? Kagome-chan is going to die! We have to help her!" His voice bounced off the walls, annoying everyone—Kagome especially.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said, clearly annoyed. "Stop yelling so much. And no, Kagome-chan won't die, she just needs to rest." She then walked towards Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Kagome looked up towards Haruhi and gave the brunette a small, meek smile. Haruhi nodded and returned the gesture.

"Kagome-chan," Kaoru asked, placing a hand onto her back soothingly, patting it as she finished coughing. "Do you want us to take you back to bed?"

Kagome looked towards him and shook her head. Question marks formed over Kaoru's head.

"Then what would you like us to do?" He titled his head to the side. Truth to be told, Kaoru wished it could have just been Haruhi, his brother and himself tending to Kagome. That way, things wouldn't be as hectic and nerve-wracking. Plus, he would have more time to be alone with Kagome. Nevertheless, since the Boss was here and so were the others, that plan was long gone and flushed down the toilet.

Kagome opened her mouth ready to answer, but began to cough once more. She groaned in between her coughs and clutched her forehead. Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged similar glances.

"She needs rest," Tamaki stated seriously.

Honey clutched Usa-chan close to his chest. "Will Kago-chan be okay?" He asked Mori.

Mori grunted. "If she's in bed getting proper rest, she'll be fine."

"Yes Kagome," Kyouya agreed, finally deciding to join into the conversation. "It would be beneficial for you to get some sleep. After all, club profits will go down if we have one of our hosts home sick."

"Damn rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"In any case, we should get Kagome-chan to bed." Kaoru advised, wanting to move the conversation forward. With each minute that passed, Kagome was looking worse.

"You're right Kaoru-kun." Haruhi nodded. "While you guys get her to bed, I'll go get some medicine. It should help make you feel a bit better, Kagome-chan."

"Where's the medicine, Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki asked, looking everywhere for the bottle. "Under a book? On a shelf? Hidden between the tatami mats?" He bent down, searching the ground on all fours. "I can't seem to find the medicine anywhere."

"Ugg, boss," Hikaru frowned and slapped his forehead. "Obviously they wouldn't leave the medicine lying around like that. Even though they're commoners they're not that stupid."

"But don't forget Hikaru, we're in a whole new world." Tamaki said, getting up from the ground, placing both hands onto Hikaru's shoulders. "It was like the first time we visited Haruhi-chan and Kagome-chan's home. Remember," his voice lowered, "The commoner's world is a whole other world. Nothing we know holds true to this world…"

Haruhi groaned. "Good grief."

As Tamaki and Hikaru continued to speak amongst themselves, Mori picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. Kaoru and Honey trailed behind while Kyouya watched, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"This is nothing but the beginning of many problems," he said to himself and cast one last glance towards Tamaki and Hikaru.

* * *

><p>The host sat around Haruhi's kitchen table with looks of determination etched onto their faces. Standing before them was a brand new board with long sheets of white paper and pink pens—courtesy of Tamaki. Now, all were trying to complete the planning stage of their operation: get-Kagome-chan-healthy-again-by-babysitting-her plan.<p>

So far, the hosts were coming up with a schedule that would help them look after Kagome as efficiently as possible. They had planned that day one—which would start tomorrow—was the day that Hikaru and Kaoru would look after her.

Naturally, Tamaki protested, not wanting the twins to look after Kagome. Rather he wanted himself and mommy (Kyouya) to look after her. She was their second beloved daughter, after all.

"_But boss, that's not ideal."_ Hikaru had protested. More than anything, he wanted himself and Kaoru to look after Kagome. He knew how strong Kaoru's feelings were for her, and more than anything did he want to help his twin win her heart.

"So it's settled: Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun have the first day; Tamaki-senpai and I have the second day; Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have the third day, and Kyouya-senpai the fourth." Haruhi spoke calmly, mediating for the entire group.

"That sounds good." Kyouya nodded. "And on the final day, all of us will take turns alternating shifts. We will each have a few hours before the next group comes and take their place."

"I don't like that!" Tamaki protested.

"Too bad," Kyouya and Haruhi chorused.

"Uh!" pouted Tamaki and hid within the nearest corner, mushrooms forming around him.

* * *

><p>Kaoru tucked the blanket around Kagome's small frame, frowning. "You okay?" He asked.<p>

Kagome nodded. "I think so."

"You're not fine and you know it," Haruhi admonished her and walked into the room, carrying the bottle of medicine and a cup of water in hand. She had left the other hosts, not wanting to hear their yells and shouts anymore.

"Haruhi-chan… really, I'm fine." She coughed and attempted to sit up.

"Careful," Kaoru warned.

"Yeah right," Haruhi said and rolled her eyes. She walked towards Kagome and handed her the glass of water. "You should take some of these, it might help."

"Kago-chan!" exclaimed Honey. All three looked towards the right and saw Honey charge into the room. He jumped onto the bed and landed right before Kagome. "You okay? Do you want some cake?" All three juniors sweat dropped at the remark.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Honey-senpai," Haruhi explained. "Sweets aren't the best thing to have when you're sick."

"But cake always makes me feel better," Honey sniffled, hugging Usa-chan closer towards him.

"How about some ice cream?" suggested Kyouya, "Ice cream is fine to have when you're sick, and might also help to soothe her throat."

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Honey cheered, throwing Usa-chan up in the air.

Mori grunted with a smile beginning to form.

"Yes men, ice cream will do the trick!" Tamaki cried, taking on what appeared to be a super hero pose in the hallway. "Kyouya call in your chiefs, and have them bring over some deluxe, expensive ice cream."

Kyouya was already on the phone before Tamaki had even given them the demand.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Haruhi both groaned, equally looking wound up.


	3. Reaction?

**Autho****r's Note -** What do you all think about the rewrite so far? Is it good? Bad? The same as the original? I would love to know your opinions. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Reaction?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan!" wailed Tamaki, as he made a dash for her bedside, pushing Kaoru away in the process. Kaoru scowled and sent Tamaki a dirty look. Hikaru smirked from across the way and tried his best to withhold his amusement.<p>

Tears lined Tamaki's eyes, "Oh no, Kagome-chan!" He reached for her hands and pressed them close to his cheeks, his eyes shut. "Don't you worry; we're here to take care of you." As Tamaki continually spoke, he never noticed Kagome's eyes glazing over with anger and annoyance. "We'll do all we can to make sure that you feel better," he spoke reassuringly.

What. This caught her attention. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, attempting to pull her hands out of his grasp.

"Have no fear, Kagome-chan." Tamaki said, pulling her hands back—much to her chagrin. "All of us will be here everyday to make sure that you get the proper rest and help that you need."

Kagome's eyes widened and the colour from her face drained, leaving her whiter than her bed sheets. "I will personally be your knight in shining armour, attending to your every whim and desire to make it so that you continue to become healthy once again."

"You say you're my knight, right," Kagome muttered quizzically, pulling her hands away from Tamaki with lightning fast reflexes. Tamaki frowned, but still answered her question.

"Yes, that is right my fair and beautiful Kagome-chan." He got to his feet and bowed, playing up the act even more. "And what may I do to assist you in your time of need?" He asked, smiling charismatically.

A sweat drop appeared at the back of her head. With a heavy sigh, Kagome said with a whisper, "See the door over there?" She pointed towards the white door. Tamaki nodded eagerly like a dog waiting to learn a new trick.

"Yes, yes," he said. "What about it?"

"Well," she leaned in closer towards him. "I want you to…"

"Yes, yes."

**"LEAVE!"** She shouted loudly, causing everyone in the room to become silent.

…

…

…

The twins burst out into loud fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs with their arms to try to hold back some of the pain they were beginning to feel from laughing so hard.

Tamaki's bottom lip trembled. "Why do you want me to leave?" He demanded. "Tell me why!" He stomped a foot in protest. "As you father, I only want to be here to help my daughter recover from her illness."

"Because I just don't want you here, that's why!" Kagome rebutted as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue. "I don't want someone annoying like you buzzing around me constantly."

"A-Annoying?" he stuttered, taking a step back as he covered his mouth with his hands in shock. "My daughter thinks that I'm annoying?" While he gasped, stunned, Hikaru moved forward, wanting to initiate a sudden plan that came to mind. Yet, he was interrupted by a fellow sweets loving senior.

"Kago-chan!" cried Honey, appearing from the doorway. Kagome blinked, bewildered. Wasn't Honey just by her side a moment ago? Honey held in his hands a large bucket of chocolate ice cream. Flowers formed and dispersed around his head. "Look what I have~!" He sang and skipped into the room.

"Chocolate ice cream," Haruhi mumbled dryly.

"That's right, Haru-chan," Honey grinned. "We also have strawberry, plain vanilla, chocolate chip, butter pecan, cookies and cream and rocky road!"

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of Kagome's head. "How… thoughtful," she stuttered.

Honey's grin widened. "We just know this'll help soothe your throat."

"Um, senpai, how exactly was all this paid for?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"I can answer that question," Kyouya stated. He emerged back into the room with Mori trailing behind, pulling a red wagon stacked with an assortment of various ice cream flavours. "The ice cream was paid from the photos of you both we held during club hours." Haruhi groaned. "Using the money gained from our clients on something as trivial as ice cream cost almost next to nothing."

"I see." Haruhi sighed and hung her head low.

Kagome merely shook her head.

"Now Kagome, are you informed about the current arrangements?" Kyouya inquired curiously.

"Arrangements?" she blinked.

Kyouya arched a brow, amused. "Starting tomorrow, Hikaru and Kaoru will be watching over you. The next day is Tamaki and Haruhi. Afterwards, it will be Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and on the last day, it will be I." Kagome's jaw dropped. "Naturally, this was daddy's idea." He cast a glance in Tamaki's direction.

Tamaki, who was now pouting in a corner, looked up, hopeful.

"What do you think about the arrangements?" Kyouya asked and then looked back towards Kagome.

"…"

No response.

"Kago-chan?" asked Honey. "Are you okay?" He poked her side continually, resulting with her to fall straight out of bed with a clunk.


	4. Twins Turn Part I

**_Chapter Four: Twins Turn Part I_**

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, are you sure that you'll be fine with Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun coming over?" Haruhi inquired while she folded some laundry. "After all, having them in the apartment for the entire day might be a bit—"<p>

"Hectic?" Kagome interrupted her.

Haruhi smiled, "Exactly." She reached for a pair of her father's long, slimming black pants. "Although you three get along, trouble does come your way much easier with them around." She paused for a moment. "If you want me to stay home with you today, I don't mind."

"No, no." Kagome rebutted, waving her hands, "I don't want you missing school because of me." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared towards Haruhi. "Do I make myself clear?" Though her voice cracked in between, Haruhi could tell that her cousin was serious.

"It will be fine, Haruhi-chan. I will take good care of Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."

Haruhi grimaced. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly believe that, Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi looked away. "Not really." With the laundry neatly folded and placed back into the hamper for easy transport, Haruhi walked towards the door.

"Haruhi-chan?" she stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

Kagome smiled meekly. "Might you get my homework from my teachers for me today?" She asked softly.

Haruhi playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course I will."

"Thanks." Kagome murmured and yawned.

"I'll let you get your sleep," Haruhi advised and opened the door. "Best of luck," she added under her breath. "With the twins here today, you'll need all the luck you can get." She then shut the door.

* * *

><p>Hikaru placed the key into the lock and turned it. It made a clicking sound, indicating that the door was now unlocked. Twisting the handle towards the right, Kaoru walked inside, heading straight for the hallway.<p>

Hikaru smirked and shook his head. "Just let him do what he wants," he advised himself and walked towards the small, cramped kitchen. Placed neatly on the countertop was a small array of items. Hikaru blinked, interested. "What's this?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan?" whispered Kaoru. "Are you awake?"<p>

Kagome mumbled under her breath and cracked one eye open, "Kaoru-kun? Is that you?"

Kaoru laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're looking a bit better," he voiced aloud. _Though you're still looking very pale_, he added to himself.

"Kaoru-kun, where's Hikaru-kun?" Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kaoru found the action adorable, but kept his opinions to himself. Unlike Tamaki and Hikaru, Kaoru was a bit shy when it came to voicing his opinion—especially when he was alone.

Kagome shifted a bit. "I smell something," she said and cringed.

Kaoru blinked. "I smell something too." He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. The smell was coming from down the hallway. "Whatever it is, it smells awful."

Kagome blanched. "It smells like"—her eyes widened—"Oh no!" She kicked off the covers and jumped to her feet.

"Kagome-chan!" chastised Kaoru. "What are you doing?!"

"That fool is going to set off the—" she was silenced by a loud round of beeping. Kaoru grimaced and covered his ears with his hands. "What's that noise?" He shouted.

"The smoke detector," Kagome replied angrily and stalked out of the room. Kaoru gulped and followed.

* * *

><p>Hikaru stared to the sight before in complete animosity. With a crumbled wad of paper in his hand, and a metal spoon in the other, he could only blink in uncertainty at what had occurred. The pot of soup—well, it didn't look like soup anymore—had somehow become a black concoction with smoke erupting from the top within a matter of seconds.<p>

Hikaru dropped the spoon on the ground and turned away, frustrated.

"Hikaru!" someone hissed. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of his head. Hikaru turned to the left and saw Kagome standing before him, arms crossed over her chest, glowering towards him. Steam was coming out of her ears, and her face was a bright shade of angry-red.

Hikaru gulped. Kagome scowled, hissing and snarling as she walked towards the stove and flicked off the gas. Glaring towards him with even more hate, she showed the twin her middle finger as she stalked over towards the desk and pulled at the nearby chair.

Hikaru cocked a brow as well as Kaoru—who was now in the room—and watched as Kagome pulled the chair over towards where the smoke detector was hanging. With matching question marks forming above their heads, they watched in silence she easily flicked off the detector ending the senseless beeps. Both heaved sighs of reliefs.

Casually jumping off the chair, Kagome placed both hands on her hips and raised a brow. Hikaru smiled innocently, trying to look as though he had done nothing wrong.

_Please don't kill me, _he thought to himself.

"Hikaru-kun!" she snarled once more.

Kaoru screamed and Hikaru screamed.

"**AHHHHHH!"**

So far, the twins' day with Kagome wasn't going as either had hoped or planned.


	5. Twins Turn Part II

**_Chapter Five: Twins Turn Part II_**

* * *

><p><em>Good grief<em>, Kagome thought as she began to scrub the pot. _How_ _could Hikaru-kun have even thought of trying to make this on his own? He doesn't know the first thing of using a stove!_

"Kagome-chan, do you want any help?" Kaoru questioned, watching as the teen scrubbed away at the large metal pot. The sleeves of her sleeping shirt were rolled past her elbows, her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had a look of annoyance forming across her face. However, what scared Kaoru the most about everything, was how she appeared to be sweating more than usual. Her face was a surprisingly bright red shade and her forehead looked to be rather moist.

"Yes, that would be nice Kaoru-kun," she grunted, turning the pot over allowing the water within it to drain down into the sink. "Can you please dry this for me?"

Nodding, Kaoru reached for a nearby towel and took the pot from her waiting hand.

"Kagome-chan," he said and set the dried pot down. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"And leave the two of you to clean up this mess?" She challenged. "Thank you but I'd rather not. One burnt pot of soup is enough trouble that I want for one day."

"I said I was sorry." Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat down in the chair across the way. "How I was supposed to know that would happen?"

"Its common sense, you dolt," Kagome hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Hikaru's face paled. He looked away. _Scary_, he thought to himself.

"Really Kagome-chan, you should go lie down," Kaoru advised, "You need your rest." He reached out and placed a hand onto her shoulder soothingly. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he smiled as Kagome turned around to face him.

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun—" she stopped in midsentence upon feeling something rustling within her. Her face started to pale and the sweating grew dire.

Kaoru, worried, dropped the towel and asked rapidly, "Kagome-chan, are you okay?" With a quick shake of the head, Kagome dashed towards the washroom. The twins shared a glance and quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Kagome slammed the door behind her and made a run for the toilet. Opening up the lid, she began to throw up all contents that were within her stomach. <em>So gross!<em>

"Kagome-chan!" the twins cried in unison, banging against the door. "Are you okay?!"

No response. Kagome was too busy throwing up to answer.

"That's it!" Hikaru cried, "We're coming in." He kicked open the door to reveal the sight of Kagome vomiting. Paling instantly, Hikaru started to back away, feeling rather disgusted.

"Nasty," he groaned, blocking his nose with his fingers. Suddenly feeling sick, he bolted out of the bathroom and rushed towards a nearby window.

"Kagome-chan," Kaoru shouted. "Are you okay?"

Flushing the toilet, Kagome wiped her mouth with some nearby toilet paper and turned to face Kaoru. Her face was even paler than before.

"No." She said and shook her head. "I don't feel good—Uhh!" Turning back towards the toilet, she once again began to throw up.

Kaoru backed away slightly and reached for his cell phone. Pressing a few numbers, he brought up the phone towards his ear and started to speak into the line. "Hello. Doctor Ryoko. I need you to make an emergency house call, right away. Someone's sick and they need to be examined this instant."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I see. It's just as I thought." Doctor Ryoko removed the thermometer from Kagome's mouth, gazing towards the numbers on the small screen.<p>

"Well, how is she?" Kaoru asked, sitting in a chair next to Kagome. Currently, he, his twin, Kagome and Doctor Ryoko were in Kagome's bedroom. Hikaru was leaning against a wall, listening to the conversation, and Doctor Ryoko was standing somewhat close to Kaoru.

Doctor Ryoko was a man who was in his late forties. He was one of the many doctors that worked at the Hittachin's mansion as an on-called doctor. He had short, shaggy white hair, surprisingly bright green eyes and glasses that framed his face quite nicely. He wore a spotless white doctor's uniform and had his portable black bag open.

"Her temperature is higher than normal." Doctor Ryoko spoke, his tone professional. "She is sick. And it is good that you called me when you did." His eyes swept over towards Kagome. She now looked somewhat less paler, slowly gaining some colour back to her cheeks.

"With what exactly?" inquired Hikaru.

"The typical flu," he explained. "She's suffering from common symptoms."

Kagome then coughed, "Bleh." She stuck out her tongue. "I hated that," she said, referring to her earlier vomiting incident.

"Don't we all?" Doctor Ryoko chuckled. Adjusting his glasses, he pulled out a wad of paper from his back pocket and a pen that he had clipped to his jacket. "Now Miss Higurashi, I am going to be prescribing you some antibiotics." He stated. "These pills will help with your illness. But be warned, after taking them, you will feel drowsy and somewhat lightheaded."

"That's fine," Kagome crocked, accepting the paper. "Thank you, Doctor Ryoko. I truly appreciate this."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Higurashi," he beamed. "But please, do not thank me; I was only doing my job. If anything, it should be Master Hittachin, who you thank. After all, he was the one that called me to come over here in the first place."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Well then, thank you very much, Kaoru-kun."

"You're welcome, Kagome-chan." He blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Doctor Ryoko and Hikaru shared a quick glance, obviously spotting the blush that crossed Kaoru's cheeks. "Now Miss Higurashi," Doctor Ryoko spoke, speaking once more. "Please, do your best to not get out of bed as much as possible. You need your rest, after all."

"I'll try to doctor," Kagome whispered hoarsely, smiling lightly.

"Good," he noted, putting his stuff away. "Well then, I would only presume that my work here is done for the day."

"That's correct," Hikaru noted, watching as Doctor Ryoko started to gather up his medical supplies.

"Thank you for coming by so quickly Doctor Ryoko," Kaoru said, offering him a hand. "I—we truly appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Master Hittachin," he spoke contently. "As well," he leaned in closer, almost now whispering, "best of luck."

Blushing, Kaoru pulled away and stared towards him in shock. Doctor Ryoko smiled mischievously and adjusted his glasses. "I might be getting old Master Hittachin. But getting old doesn't mean I become so oblivious to such trivial matters." He winked and walked out. Hikaru roared with laughter and Kaoru blushed tomato red.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, confused. "What's so funny?" She titled her head to the side. "Why are you laughing Hikaru-kun?"

"Its nothing," he said in between laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. "Just something that should be taken care of soon." He eyed Kaoru, his grin widening. Kaoru glowered his way.

"Anyhow Kagome-chan, I'll be taking that prescription." Hikaru said, walking towards her to snatch up the piece of paper.

"Hey!" She protested, "Give that back."

"No can do," he spoke, walking towards the door. "I can't give you back the paper since I need it to get your medicine."

"Huh?" Now she was surprised. "What do you mean Hikaru-kun?"

"Its simple Kagome-chan," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm going to go pick up your medicine. I'm taking the limo. I should be back in about half an hour. So until then, see you later!" He waved a hand lazily, smiling cheekily as he shut the door.

She smiled to herself. "That was kind of him."

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded, sitting back into the chair, "it was." Fiddling with his hands, he leaned further back into the chair, sighing to himself. Kagome saw this and moved closer towards him while still managing to stay under the covers.

"Kaoru-kun, I never got a chance to do this properly. But thank you." She leaned over and lightly pecked his cheek. Kaoru's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and his mouth dropped. Was she really kissing him, even though it was just on the cheek?

Turning red once more, Kaoru gazed towards his expensive cotton socks, thinking to himself. He recalled all of the good times he had with Kagome. All of their fun moments shared together at lunch, the jokes they say to each other in the hallways, their antics in the actual host club, and occasionally, the late night phone calls shared between each other. Just remembering those moments caused his heart to pound madly inside his chest.

Tugging at his shirt collar, he started to feel warmer, and he was more than positive that it wasn't from the humidity of the room. Licking his lips, he toyed with the thought of telling her—telling her about how he felt.

_Should I say?_ He wondered. _I mean for once, we're alone… no one's here to interrupt. Not even Hikaru. _Keeping the thought in mind, Kaoru nodded to himself. _I might not get another chance. I need to tell her now._

"Kagome-chan," he was mustering up all the courage he had stored within him. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes Kaoru-kun?" She looked to him curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he shook his head. "It's actually some good news—at least, I hope it is…"

_Please tell me that you feel the same way._

"Kagome-chan I..."

_I really care for you and want to be more than friends…_

"I like you… a lot."

Her eyes widened. "Kaoru-kun?" she voiced. "A-are you saying that—"

"Yes Kagome-chan, I am." He said hoarsely, his entire face bright red. "I am saying that I like y-you... as more than a friend."

Her jaw dropped. "Kaoru-kun, I d-don't know what to say. This is all—" Kaoru silenced her with a chaste kiss. Before Kagome could fully comprehend what had just occurred, Kaoru pulled away, smiling meekly.

He scratched the back of his head and looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized and got out of his seat. "I've just b-been wanting to do that for a long time." Not bothering to wait for her reply, Kaoru dashed towards the door and ran out, leaving a bewildered Kagome in his wake.

"Kaoru-kun?" she touched her lips. They still felt warm. The tips of her ears turned red, "Oh my."


	6. Daddy's Day Part I

**_Chapter Six: Daddy's Day Part I_**

* * *

><p>This was a very serious and tedious day. Nothing could go wrong. Because, if even the slightest hazard occurred, Daddy's daughter life could forever be endanger. He could picture it now. His beloved darling daughter, lying in bed, looking on the brink of death, her skin porcelain white and her hair sprawled out across the pillow top. A faint layer of sweat would line her brows and her hands would be clammy and skin white. Tamaki shook his head at just the thought.<p>

"My poorest daughter!" he cried, clenching a fist as he knocked fervently on Haruhi's front door. "You can't die. We'll miss you all too much… you're a loving member of our family!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater Rolling*<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome lied quietly in her hospital bed, gazing sadly out towards the window. Just beyond her window was a lovely garden filled with roses and a beautiful white painted gazebo. Her eyes, filled with sadness and tears, made her look even worse. She pouted and sniffled.<p>

"I'll really never be able to leave this room?" She questioned her voice slightly higher. "Why is life being so cruel to me? I don't understand what I've done wrong." Her tone was reined with misery, glossed over with mountains of sadness. "Please, isn't there someone there? Someone who can help me?" she coughed, her face paling.

"Fear not Princess," Tamaki whispered, walking into the room, carrying a bouquet of roses. "For I am here, and I will make everything better for you." He walked towards her and kneeled on one leg. "I brought you a small gift. Roses, your favourite."

"Ah." Her eyes lit up like the rising sun, "Thank you, Tamaki-kun." She shakily brought them up towards her face and inhaled their wondrous aroma. They smelled wonderful! Blushing as she set the bouquet down onto her lap, she gazed softly towards Tamaki, her skin colouring nearly matching that of the actual roses. Gazing towards him through her thick, luscious lashes, she smiled softly to him, looking quite adorable.

Tamaki leaned over and placed his hand on top of hers, brushing his thumb against her soft skin. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, gazing towards her and only her.

"Much better," she replied, not looking up and wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh and why might that be?" He questioned, leaning forward.

"Because you're here, Tamaki-kun," she spoke, looking up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were watery, filled to the brim of tears of joy. "My Kagome-chan," he sighed richly, titling his own head to the side.

"Tamaki-kun," she leaned in closer towards him, moving her head closer towards his. "Thank you, my prince." Her forehead was now touching his. "You're much too kind to a sick commoner like me." Shutting her eyes, she offered him a loving smile, one that she could only give to him when they were alone. "Thank you, thank you so much." A single tear streamed down her face. "I just cherish these moments so much."

"As do I, my princess. As do I."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun~" she sung, her eyes widening with joy.

"Oh Kagome-chan~" he laughed, trying his best to pull her into an embrace. Both were laughing and smiling, indulging themselves in a rather heartfelt and sweet moment. Roses of white and red were blooming around them, a soft happy tune was playing off in the background, and flowers petals were falling down from the sky. It was such a lovely and beautiful scene to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>*End Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater*<strong>

* * *

><p>Raising his fist high into the air, Tamaki struck a pose, murmuring to himself, "Have no fear my daughter, for your deepest wish and desire of Daddy being here is about to be granted." And with that, the door opened.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome gazed towards the ceiling, thinking to herself. Thoughts of yesterday were swirling through her mind as Kaoru's confession repeated itself through her mind.<p>

_"Kagome-chan I..."_

_"I like you… a lot."_

The kiss, the way his lips felt grazing upon hers. Blushing, Kagome brought her hand down towards her mouth and touched at her lips, recalling the feeling instantly. Eyes drooping, the miko sighed and leaned her head backwards, groaning.

_Why?_ _Why did this have to happen?_

She pursed her lips together and thought of Kaoru. How sweet and kind he always was to her. _He's such a good friend to me, and now this. I just don't know what to do. Ah, I'm so confused._

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" She questioned, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Kagome-chan," Tamaki burst into the room, kicking down the door. "What's wrong?" He glanced frantically around the room, sporting Haruhi's white apron. He also wore oven mitts and was wearing a doctor's mask. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Ah." Tamaki squealed, rushing over towards her. He kneeled down on one leg and reached for her hand, taking it into his own. "My dearest daughter," he began, not noticing the look of annoyance forming across her face. "Fear not. For I have come to help you in your time of need. I will be here for the course of the entire day, prepared to help you whenever you need it. I will…" As Kagome proceeded to drown out the Host King's excessive and unnecessary babbling, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and gaze longingly towards the door, hoping that Haruhi would come to her rescue.

* * *

><p>Haruhi chopped away at some carrots quietly, her hands working wonders as she guided the knife over the carrots hard surface. Small and perfectly shaped pieces were remaining after the blade passed through its body.<p>

_Hopefully this stew I'm making will have Kagome-chan feeling better, _she thought to herself.

Upon arriving home yesterday, Haruhi was met with the sight of a tired Kaoru and rather cranky Hikaru. Hikaru had deposited a small box into her hands, telling her that it was Kagome's medicine. The two of them explained the little adventure that had passed throughout the day—skipping the burning pot part—and had concluded by waving to Haruhi, walking towards their limo. To put it simply, Haruhi had been mildly surprised when Kaoru told her that the medicine had knocked Kagome right out. She was sleeping away in her room, resting, as she should have been.

_I wonder what time Kagome-chan needs to take her medicine again. _She then thought, letting go of the knife and placing in onto the counter. Wiping her hands onto the apron she was wearing, Haruhi reached over the medicine and read over the label.

"Take two pills every six to eight hours," she said, reading aloud. Glancing towards the clock, Haruhi took note that it was only ten. Kagome had taken her medicine at seven this morning, and then fell right back asleep afterwards.

_So that means that she should take some more medicine around two, _she concluded, smiling to herself. "Alright then," she placed the medicine back onto the counter and walked towards the sink. "Now, time to keep—"

"AHH!" the loud cries of Tamaki interrupted her causing her to look towards the hallway. Question marks hovered above her head as she wondered what Tamaki could have done wrong this time.

"Don't touch me like that you pervert!" Kagome's voice rang.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Tamaki's voice wailed.

_Ah, I see,_ Haruhi thought, sweat dropping. _I don't even want to know what's going on down there._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Haruhi blinked and turned around. "Who could that be?" She wondered aloud and walked towards the door, unlocking it. Standing before, holding a small dozen flowers in his hands, was a red-faced Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Hi Haruhi-chan," he stuttered, gazing into the apartment rather nervously. "Is Kagome-chan around?"


	7. Daddy's Day Part II

**Chapter Seven: Daddy's Day Part II**

* * *

><p>Ritsu Kasanoda, from a young age, was taught never to let others intimidate him. That allowing others to use and manipulate him was not in his book of conduct. It wasn't good behaviour for a future Yakuza leader, or any man in general. His father had done a great job in instilling these beliefs within Ritsu. Ever since Ritsu could remember, others constantly feared him. Slowly but surely he was working his way up the ladder to take over his father's position as head of their Yakuza branch. But that wasn't Ritsu longed for; that was not the future that Ritsu wanted for himself. Ritsu wanted to become a veterinarian. It was his dream. Nevertheless, his father would never approve of such a… <em>silly<em> dilemma. Thus, Ritsu's forced to keep his lifelong dream a secret.

_But, if you love tending to animals so much, shouldn't you follow your heart and become a vet?_

Her words are what had caused his eyes to open for the first time.

_I think that it's much better just to be happy with your own life. You only live once; so you might as well spend it doing something you like. Why waste your life living someone else's dreams and ambitions? Ritsu-kun, open your true wings and let them fly. Let your dreams become reality._

After their first conversation, her words, Kagome's words, had caused Ritsu to come to the realization that he could become what he wanted. Because deep down, this was _his_ life: not his father's, not his servants, heck, not even his cousin, but his. And because it's his, he should be entitled to do what he wanted.

…

…

…

Ritsu gulped and stood on the Fujioka's front doorstep, his hair brushed, his breath smelling minty fresh, and a handful of her favourite flowers in reach. He was determined to tell Kagome how he felt today. After learning of her sickness from a conversation he overheard in the hallway, he dashed out of school and ran the entire way here.

_Kagome-chan, you must be okay_, he thought and walked inside, following Haruhi's small form.

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan," Ritsu bowed, "for allowing me to come in." He slid off his shoes.

Haruhi smiled and shut the door. "It's no trouble. If you want to see Kagome-chan, she's in her bedroom. It's just down the hall." Haruhi pursed her lips together. "She should be awake."

_After all, who can sleep when Tamaki-sempai never shuts up? _She added to herself.

"Just let me go and check." Haruhi stated, beginning to walk towards her bedroom.

"Sure," Ritsu nodded, his face bright red.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the flowers, Ritsu-kun, they're lovely." Kagome smiled, sitting across the way from Ritsu. She had a blanket perched on her shoulders and was still in her sleeping clothes, her hair braided and her skin a bit pale. Ritsu thought she looked adorable.<p>

"Um, you're welcome." He fiddled with his palms. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them," she corrected him, not noticing him squirming in his seat. "So tell me Ritsu-kun, why did you come all the way over here?" In between, she coughed a few times. Ritsu frowned.

_She's still not feeling better,_ he thought, gazing towards her face apprehensively.

"Ritsu-kun, are you okay?"

"GAHHH!" he jumped, startled by Kagome suddenly saying his name. Knee hitting the kotatsu, he suppressed a groan of pain and slowly slipped down towards the ground. Eyes wide, watering over, he pursed his lips together, trying to keep his shouts bottled up.

Question marks hovered above Kagome's head. She titled her head to the side and asked sweetly, "Ritsu-kun is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" He stuttered, jumping to his feet.

"Are you sure?" She inquired. "You don't look so good?"

"Ah!" His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ritsu-kun, are you—"

"DADDY SAYS STOP!" Both froze and directed their gazes towards the west. A red-faced Tamaki was standing before them, pointing a finger in their direction while holding a cell phone in the other hand. Breathing in deeply, he looked upset about something.

_Good grief, just what we needed, _Kagome thought, looking away

"Daddy won't stand for this!" Tamaki said, walking into the room directly to where Kagome was sitting. "Daddy won't let his daughter be influenced by this hooligan!" He pointed a finger towards Ritsu. "And Mommy won't stand for it either!" Pressing a button on his rather expensive phone, Tamaki placed it down onto the kotatsu top, and inched closer towards Kagome.

"Hello Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?" Kyouya's voice was heard through the line.

"Fine," she droned, trying her best to move away from Tamaki.

"Is the medication that Hikaru and Kaoru got for you helping?"

"Yes, it is." She hissed, glaring towards Tamaki "Let me go!" Tamaki was trying to hug her.

"Never!" he shouted, pulling her close towards him. Glaring towards Ritsu, he was pleased to see him looking uncomfortable. Daddy's newest operation: save-Kagome-chan-from-falling-for-whatever-Ritsu-Kasanoda-has-in-store-for-her, was going right according to plan. Now, what remained was for Kyouya to keep up his part.

"That's good to hear," Kyouya spoke calmly, the sound of typing heard through the line, "and from what Tamaki has told me, you have a guest visiting you, no?"

"That's right," Kagome said, her gaze flickering over towards Ritsu.

"Ritsu Kasanoda, if I am not mistaken."

"Um, that's right." Kagome sighed.

"Hmm, well then, hello to you, Ritsu-san," Kyouya said aloofly. Kagome could just picture him smiling through the other end of the line. And when Kyouya was smiling, that meant that things would never end well.

"Umm, h-hello, Ootori-senpai," Ritsu stuttered, cringing to himself.

"And tell me, Ritsu-san, how are you doing?"

"Fine," he squeaked.

"Really?" the typing sound ceased. "Because that didn't seem to be the case before, was it?"

Ritsu stiffened, all colour slowly draining itself from his face.

"With the comical scene you were making in front of the commoner's flower shop this afternoon, I wouldn't have assumed that you would be fine right now." Ritsu trembled; sweat dripping down like a waterfall. "After all, from what the shop owner said, she's never seen someone scream so loudly before."

"Ah—"

"Would you like to retell the events to both Kagome and Tamaki, or should I?" Kyouya asked.

_Kyouya-senpai,_ Kagome balled both hands into fists, _you rotten, dirty little_ _player!_

Ritsu jumped to his feet again. "I-I need to g-get going." He stuttered, making a dash for the door. He slipped on his shoes, tumbling all the while. "S-see you at school!" he shouted, unlocking the door and running away.

"Wait, Ritsu-kun!" Kagome spoke, pushing Tamaki away, causing Ritsu and Tamaki to freeze. "Don't leave just yet, please." She clasped her hands together, pouting.

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat. More than anything, he would love to stay. An afternoon with Kagome was like spending a day in heaven to him, but then there was… Ootori-senpai. His gaze flew towards the phone that was lying innocently on the kotatsu's top. Just staring towards the phone, knowing quite well that Kyouya could hear their every word, and most likely would retell the story of his morning's events was enough to make him decide to leave.

Breathing in heavily, he bowed in apology. "I'm really sorry, Kagome-chan, but I n-need to go!" And with that, he took off, tripping occasionally.

"Ritsu-kun!" she shouted, though it wasn't of any use, Ritsu was long gone and wouldn't be coming back. Kagome frowned and shut the door. Tamaki stood tall, as she turned around, his eyes glittering, hopeful. Her expression darkened. "I hope you're happy," she said and pushed past him, reaching for his phone. "You ruined everything!" She snarled and shut the phone, ending the call. Gritting her teeth, she gripped the phone and threw it down towards the ground. The phone broke into multiple pieces, littering the ground.

Tamaki gaped, frightened, and bent down, sniffling, as he picked up the remains of his phone. "Kagome-chan!" he whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off. "Leave me alone!" she hissed causing Tamaki to retreat to a corner. "And stay away from me!"

Wailing to himself, Tamaki mumbled under his breath, "I was just trying to be a good Daddy. What did I do wrong exactly?"


	8. Honey and Mori

**Chapter Eight: Honey and Mori**

* * *

><p>"Ice cream!" sang Honey, skipping towards Haruhi's apartment door. Behind him, Mori followed, pulling an overly large pink wagon filled with a multitude's worth of ice cream, cakes and frozen pies.<p>

"Nee, Takashi, won't Kago-chan be happy to see all of the wonderful ice-cream we bought for her?" Honey questioned, his chocolate brown eyes flickering with joy. Mori grunted, knowing already how Kagome would react.

"I can't wait!" Honey giggled, about ready to ring the bell.

"Mitsukuni, don't." Mori advised, already reaching inside his pocket for the house key.

"Why?" Honey pouted.

"Kagome could be sleeping," he said simply, already unlocking the door. Honey nodded, clutching Usa-chan, his beloved bunny, closer to him. As he watched Mori unlock the door, he walked in quietly, slipping off his shoes.

"Kago-chan, we're here to keep you company," he mumbled to himself, running down the small hallway to Kagome's bedroom… leaving Mori all alone with over ten pounds worth of sweets.

* * *

><p>Snuggled underneath her warm blankets, Kagome sighed. It was already her third day of being sick, and she was already starting to feel better. She hadn't thrown up in a while, and she felt more awake.<p>

_I guess the medicine is helping,_ she thought.

"Kago-chan!" suddenly, the door burst opened and a small person jumped on the bed. Kagome groaned, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"H-Honey-senpai, is that you?" She questioned, her face paling.

"Kago-chan, how are you feeling?" Not wasting one second, Honey scampered forward, studying her. "You look pale." He pointed out, disappointed.

"I guess so." She swallowed a bit of bile, looking away. "I'm still sick. But feel a bit better since you're here." Smiling, she eyed Honey and extended her arms out wide. Honey cheered and jumped forward, excited for the embrace.

"Kago-chan, we brought dessert." He leaned his head against her shoulder, Usa-chan still kept close to his chest.

"Mitsukuni, be careful," Mori chastised, entering the room. He directed his attention towards Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"Takashi!" Honey rejoiced with glee, "Kago-chan said that she's feeling better."

"Is that so?" Mori questioned, casting Kagome a sideways glance. Kagome laughed nervously, beads of sweat forming behind the back of her head.

"That's right," Honey nodded. "Nee, to celebrate, I want to have ice-cream with Kago-chan." Giggling, the senior skipped out of the room, intending to head back for the ice cream in the wagon.

"Mitsukuni, wait." Honey stopped by the door, turning around to face Mori. "The ice-cream isn't in the wagon anymore," Mori said calmly. "I put it in the freezer so that it wouldn't melt."

"Okay." Honey laughed and darted out of the room, singing, "Prancing, prancing."

Kagome pursed her lips together and asked quietly, "How much ice cream did he make you get?"

"Sixteen containers."

"Sixteen containers!" she screamed. He nodded. Kagome's eyes grew the size of the dinner plates. "And let me guess, each one is a different flavour?" Mori grunted in response. Kagome groaned and leaned back, her head falling against the pillow. For a second, she remained silent and then spoke. "Mori-senpai… could I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" he moved closer towards her.

Kagome blushed and looked away shyly. "Its something rather personal," she confessed, not wanting to meet his gaze. "It's something that has been troubling me for a few days now, and I don't know what to do about it." She looked towards Mori through her long, thick lashes.

"What is it?" Mori questioned, curious.

"Something happened when Hikaru and Kaoru-kun were staying over," Kagome spoke timidly, staring up towards the ceiling. Quirking a brow, Mori could only presume that he knew what happened.

"Kaoru confessed?"

Sitting up straight, Kagome looked towards Mori in shock, her face turning a bright shade of red. "H-how did you know?" She stuttered, steam escaping from her ears.

Mori blinked and shrugged. "It was obvious."

Jaw dropped, Kagome's right eye started to twitch. "Are you serious?"

"Hmm."

"Ah…" Kagome clicked her tongue, shut her eyes and looked away. _Am I really that oblivious to things? _She wondered, sucking on her bottom lip.

"You're not oblivious." Mori muttered, surprising her. "You just weren't aware of it, that's all."

"I suppose," she murmured, her shoulders slumped forward. "Still, when Kaoru-kun confessed to me… it took me by surprise." Sighing, she gazed towards the wall. "I didn't know what to say, and still don't." She looked up towards Mori with a seriously confused expression. "I'm sorry for mentioning this, Mori-senpai. I just wanted to get someone else's opinion, that's all."

"What about Haruhi?" Mori suggested.

"It would be weird." Kagome responded, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean even though we're cousins, we both think differently and—I just don't feel like mentioning it yet!" She blurted out the last part, again turning red.

Mori briefly smiled and patted her head. "Makes sense," he mumbled.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mori-senpai." She blushed somewhat. "Although it might not seem like much, thanks for letting me bring this up… It is nice to talk to someone about it; it makes the whole situation a bit easier to handle."

"Mmm." He grunted and placed a hand atop her head. She shut an eye, smiling as he patted her head affectionately. "You'll figure out what to do," he mused. "You always do."

"I always do?" Kagome repeated.

"Mmm… Just follow your heart." He then removed his hand from her head.

"Just follow my heart," she said, a hand pressed underneath her chin.

_I suppose that might work…_

"Thanks, Mori-senpai," she beamed happily.

"Kago-chan! Takashi! I brought ice-cream!" Honey sang, pulling the wagon into the bedroom. Inside were four bowls with ice cream. "Here, Kago-chan." Honey handed her a small glass with strawberry and vanilla ice cream in it.

"Um, thank you?" She wasn't in the mood for sweets, but didn't want to dampen his mood.

"Takashi~" Honey handed him a small bowl of plain vanilla. Knowing how Takashi wasn't the greatest fan of sweets, he hoped his selection was good enough for his cousin.

"Thanks," Mori grunted.

"And this one is for Usa-chan!" Honey leaned over and pulled out the plush bunny. Making his way towards the desk, he sat Usa-chan down on the chair and quickly scampered for the remaining bowl of ice cream. He set it down onto the desk and then grabbed two big buckets of ice cream. "And this is mine!" He sang, already beginning to devour the chocolate bucket.

Kagome blinked, dumbfounded, watching as Honey nearly finished the entire one litre container!

"Ah. That was good." Honey sighed, dropping the bucket to the ground, "Time for seconds!" Kagome glanced towards Mori, a brow arched high. Mori merely glanced her way, not looking the least bit surprised.

_I guess he wouldn't be,_ Kagome mused, watching as Honey was almost finished with the second bucket of ice cream. _It is Honey-senpai…_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by smoothly in Kagome's opinion… but then again, there hadn't been any fires or unexpected guests or unexpected guests for her "father" and "mother" to overact about. Thus, in her eyes, the day was relaxing. The only real crisis that occurred was Honey running out of ice cream. But with a quick call to their limo driver, within five minutes a whole truck's load arrived outside the apartment complex.<p>

Now snuggled underneath her covers sleeping away, Honey and Mori quietly excused themselves from the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"Ah. That was fun~" Honey sang, skipping as he pulled the wagon. "Don't you think, Takashi?"

"Mmm." He nodded, casting one last glance towards the apartment door. "It was."


	9. Kyouya's turn

**Chapter Nine: Kyouya's turn**

* * *

><p>Kyouya stood outside the apartment door, unsure about whether or not he should unlock the door or knock and wait. Calculating the pros and cons for each, he just decided to open the door and walk inside.<p>

One hour later, he was stationed at the small kitchen table, his laptop, notebook and expensive tea taking up most of the counter space. Fingers flying away at the keys, he was calculating the club's recent increase of money. Somewhat surprised by the recent demand for their newest item—a scrapbook of the other Hosts tending to a sick Kagome—his gaze was fixated towards the screen, watching as the demands increased with each minute. Changing from three hundred to nearly five hundred, Kyouya was satisfied with the recent development.

Adjusting his glasses, he looked towards the hallway. Eyebrow raised, he recalled how furious Kagome looked when she saw him typing away at his laptop. Without so much as a reply, she stomped by him and grabbed her medication before heading back to her bedroom.

"She didn't seem happy," he noted, reaching for his tea. Not that Kyouya could blame the girl. She did have to put up with a lot. It was enough to drive anyone up the wall—including Kyouya. However, he merely shrugged off the notion and rose when he heard someone at the door.

"Wonderful. She's here early."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat under the covers, glancing up towards the ceiling. Lost in thought, she did not notice as someone knocked on the door and quietly entered.<p>

_Stupid Kyouya-san, _she thought, gripping her bed sheets tight, her knuckles turning white.

"Rich bastards," she hissed under her breath, glaring towards the wall.

"Miss Higurashi, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked down, meeting the gaze of a young doctor. Recognition then lit up her eyes. Right away, she sat up, the sheets falling down to her legs.

"Ayame-chan," she breathed. "Is that you?"

The girl smiled, titling her head to the side. Her long red hair cascaded down her front, flowing down past her shoulders. "It's been too long Kagome-chan." She winked.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's check your breathing." Ayame leaned closer towards her, placing her stethoscope up against Kagome's chest. "It appears to be normal so far." She quickly withdrew the stethoscope and reached for a clipboard, scribbling down a few quick notes. "Now Kagome-chan, I'm going to need you to take in a deep breath for me."<p>

"Okay," Kagome nodded, following her instructions.

"In," Ayame directed, listening into her breathing, "And out." Kagome exhaled loudly, slouching forward. "And again," the female Youkai commanded.

"Ayame-chan," Kagome asked, watching her as she jotted down more notes. "How did you end up becoming a doctor?"

"When my Kouga-kun fell from a high cliff, injuring himself greatly," she explained.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "When did that happen?" She'd never heard about any of that. In fact, she never even knew that Ayame-chan, let alone Kouga-kun were still alive. She had thought that they had both passed away after the defeat of Naraku.

"I need an explanation," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "How are you and everyone else?"

"What you need," Ayame countered, "is a shot." She walked towards Kagome's desk, opening up her large black bag. "Although you're getting better and the antibiotics the other physician prescribed are helping you, your immune system is still weak." She started to prepare the injection.

"What I need is some explanations!" Kagome groaned, attempting to keep her voice as low as possible. She did not need Kyouya hearing her yelling with Ayame.

"Now, here we are." Ayame turned around holding a transparent needle in her hand. Kagome stared to the object bug eyed, watching as Ayame sat down onto the bed with it, and reached for her right arm with her free hand. "Hold still for a minute." Her eyes scanned over the pale girl's arm, searching for the perfect spot to inject the needle. "There we are." With lighting fast reflexes, the needle poked through her skin. Suppressing a laugh, she shut her eyes, waiting until Ayame removed the needle.

"There." Finally finished, she pulled out the needle. "We'll just place some tissue over this little spot." Reaching into her white jacket, she pulled out some circular cotton balls and a roll of tape. "Voila." She dropped the cotton ball onto the small cut, and secured it with tape. "Now we'll just apply some pressure onto it, and everything is good."

"It's not good," Kagome snarled. "I got my shot, but none of my questions were answered."

Rolling her eyes, Ayame shook her head. "You know, you're still the same Kagome-chan," she sighed. Kagome smiled cheekily. Ayame giggled, quickly placing a hand over her mouth.

"Will you answer my questions?" Kagome tried once more.

Ayame stifled a laugh. "Only if you answer mine," she countered.

Kagome raised a brow. "What are your questions?"

"Well for one," she smirked, "why do you have the youngest Ootori child sitting in your uncle's living room?" Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"See, it all started when…"

* * *

><p>"And that's how I joined the Host Club," Kagome finished with a lament tone, looking towards the nearest wall. Ayame could see a faint touch of pink sprinkled across her cheeks.<p>

_Although she complained about them quite a bit, it's easy to see that she enjoys their company, _she thought, crossing her legs.

"So," she drawled, moving closer towards Kagome. "Which one is your favourite?" She wiggled her brows up and down, stimulating another round of blushes straight from Kagome's cheeks.

"Ayame-chan~" she whined, "Stop."

"So, tell me," Ayame tried again. "Who do you like best?"

"I don't know," Kagome said truthfully, looking away bashfully. "I do like them all—"

"But with some, it's not for love," Ayame finished, understanding the situation.

"Exactly," Kagome nodded. "It's just like that."

"Well for starters, why don't you tell me what you think of each one?" She suggested, enjoying this sort of conversation. It wasn't too often that she got a chance to have some real girl time and she intended to enjoy it.

"Hmm," Kagome sat up straight. "Who should I start with?"

"How about Kyouya?"

"Kyouya-san?" Kagome repeated, looking mortified. Ayame smirked, nodding. With a groan, Kagome glanced towards her sheets, shutting her eyes. "Fine," she hissed. "Kyouya-san is…" she struggled to find the proper word, "different."

"Different?" Ayame blinked, baffled. "What does that mean?"

"Well see," Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "Kyouya-san is the—most practical of the other hosts. He doesn't act like an idiot, and is usually the most calm and collected of the group."

"Go on." Ayame urged.

Kagome scowled. "Although it's nice not to have another idiot to deal with, how he's always budding into other people's affaires and finding out information on them without even getting to them is very annoying!"

"Hmm," Ayame murmured.

Kagome continued. "He's called okasan and talks with Uncle Ranka weekly." Kagome then told Ayame about the other hosts. For the most part, the summaries were the same: they were overdramatic, fascinated by the simplest of things, and never listened to the word no.

Ayame sat patiently and listened as Kagome ranted, smiling to herself. _Its obvious she likes one, _she noted. _And I think I know who it is…_

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ayame departed and only Kyouya and Kagome remained in the apartment. Kagome spent the remaining portion of the day sleeping, and Kyouya was preoccupied with financial work for the club. Later on, however, Kagome rose from bed and made her way to the kitchen.<p>

"Kyouya-san," she murmured, catching his attention. "I want to ask you something."

Kyouya stopped typing. "What is it?" He asked curiously, not expecting the sudden interruption.

With a sigh, Kagome sat down. "It has to do with Kasanoda-kun," She exhaled a small breath. "Why did you have to interfere when he came over?"

Ending his typed sentence, he said, "I don't see why you need to know."

"I just want to know," she countered.

"It is of no importance," he rebutted. "The event is over."

"Time may have passed, but my questions have not." She persisted. Kyouya looked away.

Kagome huffed. "Kyouya-san, I know I get on your nerves and am probably bothering you right now, but I want to know why you 'helped' Tamaki-san with his stupid scheme." She rolled her eyes. "I just want to know why you helped him. If he called up the twins, surely they would have helped." Her eyes darkened. "You had nothing to gain from helping him, so why did you do it?"

I don't know." He confessed, glancing towards his watch. "I suppose I got lost in the moment."

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Yeah right," she grumbled. "There's something and I want to know what it is!" She slapped her hands on the table. He scowled. "Tell me!" She demanded.

Kyouya only said. "There is nothing for you to know."

Kagome groaned and walked off. "You dolt!" she hissed under her breath.

Kyouya stopped typing and watched her retreating figure. Finger hovering above the backspace, he reflected. _Kagome-chan, always so perceptive, aren't you. _He shook his head. _You never let old subjects drop… even when you fail to realize the truth they actually hold. _Sighing, he turned his attention back towards the screen, not bothering to look in her direction anymore.

_This game of chase has gone on for too long. Originally, it started with Haruhi, and now, it continued with you… unlike the others, however, I am growing tired of this petty game knowing that I won't be the one to succeed._


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter Ten: **Epilogue

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday, the day some were either dreading or looking forward to. And why was that, you might ask? Well, because today was the final day they would all spend tending to Kagome.<p>

Tamaki overjoyed by the fact, was more than ready to visit Kagome with a basket handmade French bread, Belgian chocolates and freshly packaged flowers sent all the way from France. He hoped Kagome would accept his apology. Because even though he had scared off Kasanoda, he was merely trying to do the right thing. His daughter shouldn't associate with someone who belongs to a famous Yakuza group! It'll only spell trouble for her in the future with a capital T if she continued to engage in a relationship with him. Just imagine if she one day became the wife of a Yakuza member! Oh the horror! He could never allow something as vile as that to happen. Kagome-chan was his second most precious daughter, and would not be allowed to commit such an act. As her father, Tamaki would not stand for it!

_That idiot…_

In comparison, Kaoru and Hikaru were not as overly eager as Tamaki… no one could be like him. Hikaru was rotting for Kaoru to walk out a champion—meaning he was hoping that Kagome acknowledged and reciprocated his brother's feelings. Kaoru was his brother and he wanted the best for him. He knew how much Kaoru loved and cared for the girl, and he wanted nothing more than for Kagome to return those feelings.

_I hope she makes the right decision…_

Honey was not the least bit concerned about today. He knew that Kagome was already feeling better, and that after the weekend she would be back to her regular self. The only thing Honey was worried about was what today's outcome would be. He knew how the others felt about her, and Honey hoped Kagome would be kind and considerate even if she didn't return the feelings.

_Kago-chan… best of luck…_

Mori, silent, calm and collected, also wished Kagome the best of luck and hoped she would follow her heart. He and Mitsukuni would be visiting her later on throughout the day, and he looked forward to seeing her and determining what would occur.

_Remember to follow your heart._

Organized, precise with calculations and deducing statistics, Kyouya was eager to see how the game of confession would transpire. With notes and reminders written down in his notebook or stored away on his computer, he was more than eighty percent certain as to how the game would play out.

_It has already begun… right after that first day when you walked into the Club Room… The pistol was fired, and the game had officially commenced._

Nervous beyond despair, the older twin of the Hittachin duo felt his insides churning and butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach. Knowing the reason for all of this, he could only hope – no, pray, that things would work out.

_Kagome, please you must understand…_

…

…

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type? The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The cool type? Or… the kingly type?_

…

…

With each hour passing, Kagome's patience was pushed to the limit. First, it began with Tamaki, who had arrived earlier than expected to greet her. Haruhi and himself would be taking the first shift to look after her, and it hadn't gone off to a good start.

Knowing already that the blonde haired idiot wanted to apologize for his past actions, Kagome wearily accepted the gifts with a small smile. That, however, did not end well because Tamaki never managed to hand over the gifts properly. In actuality, when he stumbled his way into Kagome's room, he tripped over the rug sending the basket flying. The bread struck her in smack in the forehead, the chocolates scattered around the room, and the flowers went flying. Kagome's room smelled of roses and chocolates… and her forehead stunk of bread. Aside from her screaming and pushing Tamaki out of the room, the rest of his time went rather smoothly… not really. When his time was up, he ran out crying, fresh mushrooms stuck to his hair.

"That idiot," she grumbled.

…

…

_One down… five left… _

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type? The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The cool type?_

Surprised by the recent development, Kagome had learned that Haruhi actually planned to spend the entire day at home with her. Overjoyed by the news, Kagome had tackled her cousin down to the ground, hugging her tight with love and happiness.

"I'm not alone!" She had shouted.

No less than a few minutes later, had Kyouya knocked on the door. He had his laptop and a scowl with him. Easily noting the senior was tired, both teens girl opted to stay out of his way.

For Haruhi, the foreseen obstacle was fine, she had shopping and homework to do. But for Kagome who was still housebound and ill, there were no chances of escape. Annoyed that Haruhi left to go grocery shopping not long after, she had to spend time with Kyouya or be plagued by utter boredom. Granted, the previous day had not been horrid – but Ayame had been there – Kagome noticed that time seemed to pass by slowly with Kyouya. He barely spoke or acknowledged her presence during their time together, something that irked her. When the senior left after his time was over, she couldn't be happier.

…

…

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type? The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The cool type?_

Outside the apartment complex, Kyouya sat inside his limo, recalling the vulgar and colourful language she had used when she slammed the door on his face. Amused, he held back a laugh and told his driver to depart. Running a hand through his hair, he cast one final glance towards the apartment complex.

"Best of luck," he whispered. "I hope that fool makes you happy."

_This game of chase has gone on for too long. Originally, it started with Haruhi, and now, it continued with you… unlike the others, however, I am growing tired of this petty game knowing that I won't be the one to succeed._…

…

…

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type? The wild type? The boy Lolita type?_

_Two down… four to go…_

Minutes after, the loving team of Honey and Mori had arrived. With another wagon stocked full of ice cream, pies and cakes, Honey skipped towards the apartment, forgetting that Mori-senpai was carrying the wagon filled with sweets up the stairs. Soon seated within the Fujioka's living room, Honey had begun devouring his treats, easily enjoying himself. Kagome and Haruhi watched with apprehensive eyes, as the senior gobbled down bucket after bucket, soon finishing off everything he had brought with him.

With matching sweat drops, the girls exchanged surprised glances, shaking their heads as Haruhi had gotten up to prepare a snack for their guests. Wanting to help but not allowed t,o Kagome was forced to sit in a chair, watching as Haruhi moved around the small kitchen, collecting various utensils and fruits. Bored, she had glanced towards the side, noticing that Mori was watching her. Smiling, she offered a wave to the senior, who nodded. It was then that Kagome noticed the senior mouthing something to her. Raising a brow, she titled her head to the side, trying to determine what he was saying.

"Just follow your heart," he breathed, mouthing the words again.

Eyes wide, the girl felt all colour draining from her face. Glancing towards the ground, she felt her heart palpitating violently within her.

_Please, tell me that you feel the same way. I really care for you and want to be more than friends…_

Recalling the event, she rose her hand up towards her face, touching her cheek. She murmured a word under her breath, her cheeks flushing red. Mori watched from the side, smiling as he saw the words were giving off an effect.

"Good." He grumbled, looking away. No longer wanting to watch Kagome, he attempted to find something else to pass the time with. Anything but watching her… and having the realization of which she truly cared off, then coming to mind.

_"Just follow my heart… I suppose that might work." _

Honey watched his cousin, his eyes wide and sparkling. With a quick look towards Kagome, it all made sense. Clutching Usa-chan close, he leaned his head against his bunny's, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

_Kago-chan… no matter who you choose, we'll all still love you~_

…

…

_Four down… two to go…_

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type?_

Knocking on the door eagerly, Haruhi answered it with a sigh, knowing who was just beyond it. With a shriek, the two hooligans tackled her, leaving her to groan with displeasure.

"Off!" She cried, attempting to whack them. "Get off!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance, their usual smirks forming. "No!" They chorused.

"What's going on?" At hearing her voice, Kaoru jumped from the ground, meeting Kagome's eyes.

"K-Kaoru-kun," she stuttered.

Blushing, Kaoru waved shyly. "Hello, Kagome-chan."

Hikaru watched the scene with ongoing interest, smiling as he noticed the matching pairs of blushes staining his brother's and Kagome's faces. Grinning wider, he looked towards his twin with a knowing look. It was clear… Kaoru was the one.

Scowling towards his brother, Kaoru coughed, shakily asking. "Kagome-chan, can we go somewhere private and talk?"

Nodding, Kagome took a step closer towards him, reaching for his hand. "Hai, I'd like that." Heart pounding, she offered Kaoru a lovely smile. Star struck, Kaoru nearly tripped over his own feet as Kagome started to lead him towards the other side of the apartment.

…

…

_**Kagome-chan, who do you like best?**_

… What is your preference?

_The little devil type? The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The cool type? Or… the kingly type?_

All smiling, the other hosts watched as Kagome and Kaoru walked into the clubroom, hands entwined. Sharing knowing glasses, Tamaki's smile grew and Kyouya offered a small nod. Hikaru gave his brother two large thumbs up, and Honey giggled with Mori grunting. Haruhi walked over towards them with a tray of tea in hand, and offered the two of them a happy look.

Kagome surveyed each of the hosts, giggling upon noticing their radiant expression. She looked towards Kaoru knowingly. "Shall we?" She whispered.

With a nod and gulp, Kaoru agreed, "Yes, let's." Then with that, the two walked towards the others hosts.

_..._

_..._

_Those with the wherewithal—first, in social standing, and second, in money—spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy… As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have far too much time on their hands. It is the school's personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

_And it is in their motto to make every girl happy… as they had done with Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I finally finished editing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for sticking around throughout the entire editing process. Please tell me your thoughts on the story, and I look forward to seeing you in my future work.

All the best,

-TriforceandSheikahArts


End file.
